


They'd be okay

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: This was something that should never have happened, Gavin is 29 years old for god’s sake.





	They'd be okay

This was something that should never have happened, Gavin is 29 years old for god’s sake. Geoff could feel the guilt brewing in his gut, he should have taken the brit serious when he had mentioned the amount of work he had and how tired he had been, instead he had just made light of it, saying he shouldn’t complain about his life with how fortunate he was to be doing what he loved. What made it even worse was when the others had joined in, Michael laughing at Jeremy doing a bad impression of a british accent complaining about tea, with Jack and Ryan edging them on with throwing in some made up british words laughing at the lads antics.

God, that had only been a couple hours ago, now they were standing in the waiting room of a hospital, sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs and drinking stale coffee. They were all subdued, all in deep thought, Ryan sat in a chair resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Jack was standing a bit farther away, trying to get hold of Gavins’ family back in England. Jeremys’ hands were shaking, holding his coffee that was for sure cold by now, Michael was in a similar position to Ryan though with the way he was gripping his hair it looked like he was close to tearing it out.

 

“Family of Gavin Free?”

Their heads all snapped in the direction in which a doctor had just come from, a woman, probably in her early forties, giving them a small smile and stepping forward after receiving an affirmative nod from Jack.

“My name is Dr. Johnson. I am mr Frees’ doctor.”

“How is he?” Ryan asked loudly, looking shocked at the strength of his voice.

“He is stable, he was very lucky.”

“Why… why did this happen?” Jeremy stuttered out, as if afraid of the answer.

“The reason that someone as young as mr Free having a heart attack usually has to do with a previous condition, perhaps something hereditary. However, we looked up his medical record and took some tests, so far we have found no evidence of that being the case. I believe it might have been a stress induced heart attack, not all that uncommon given the world we live in, though it is concerning that he is so young if this is the case.”

“But he’ll be okay, right?” Michael asked, almost sounding desperate.

“Yes, I believe so. We’ll keep him here for observation for a few days and if there are no complications he’ll be free to go home.” Dr. Johnson said calmly, “Would you like to see him? He was awake before I left to come here and asking for you.”

As they followed the doctor to Gavins’ room, Geoff could feel the anxiety building, terrified he’d enter the room and Gavin would be collapsed on the floor once again clutching at his chest, in pain, before losing consciousness as his heart no longer pumped blood into the rest of his body. But when he opened the door and stepped into the room he saw him blinking up at him from the bed, wires attached to him and a breathing cannula resting under his nose, although he looked pale and weak, the smile he sent them when he saw them was able to wash away all his worries, at least for a while.

“Wow my boi, these doctors must be real talented,” Michael said with a smirk walking up to the bed and continued when he saw the confused look on Gavins’ face, “they were able to get that small tube stay in place under that gigantic beak of yours.”

They all broke out in laughter, if a bit hysterical, but Geoff now knew for certain, they’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this if anyone would want me to. ^^


End file.
